


Those Walls I've Built, Baby, They're Tumbling Down

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author didn't know what she was doing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Confirmed info, Don't read if you don't want cavity, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Is this even bearable?, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Post-Episode: s02e01 This Guilty Blood, Post-Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, too much sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: 5 times Magnus is oblivious to Alec's affections and 1 time he isn't___Found this prompt on twitter and I don't know if it's what the author expected but it's already written so I may as well post it





	Those Walls I've Built, Baby, They're Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HER NAME IS ALAA AND I BLAME HER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HER+NAME+IS+ALAA+AND+I+BLAME+HER).

> Hi!
> 
> In all honesty, I have nothing to say, it's too much fluff for my brain to funtion properly after writing it.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it though and it makes your day better!
> 
> Thank you for all kudos and comments, they mean a world to me!
> 
> D.
> 
> PS. I was supposed to check it twice but I did it only once so now you have to handle all my mistakes, sorry.

1.

He shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t drag him here right now. Not when he is in pain. Not when the loss of his parabatai is so visible on his worried features. But Magnus doesn’t feel like he has a choice. He needs to stop this rain of thoughts, he needs to calm him down, he needs him to regain control even if it seems impossible.

It’s dark and quiet when they enter his loft. Alec is too busy with overthinking his every step. Magnus knows it too well, the habit is both comforting and damaging.

“Maybe…”, he starts and Magnus shakes his head rapidly, his eyes glued to Alec’s back.

“No”, Magnus says.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you”, he admits and suddenly Magnus can’t breathe. If he regrets it, what is left for Magnus? “We were supposed to check the perimeter and I-I reacted like this because of what”, he almost spats, his anger visible in his voice. But Magnus knows it’s not aimed at him, it’s aimed at Alec himself. “Because I was jealous”, he shouts, his hands shaking when he turns around to look at him. Magnus’ heart breaks because this man doesn’t deserve to carry all those worries on his shoulders. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to live and not overthink his every step. Magnus wants to be the one to make it real. He wants to teach him. And he will. Starting right now.

“Alexander”, his voice echoes in the room when his… his _what_, just, Alec, when Alec stares at him. “If we’re blaming anyone, I shouldn’t have been the one to let you”

“But it was me”, he starts, stubbornly.

“It was wrong of us”, he states. “And mistakes are made, we can’t go back and change it. We needed to have this talk, to have _this_, whatever we did there. If it wasn’t for Camille, you wouldn’t be so focused on it. We screwed up but would it change anything if we didn’t? Do you think Valentine’s men wouldn’t take Jace? They came there for him. Even if they didn’t catch us, they would still catch everyone else. We are not the only reason he had to choose what he chose. There were so many reasons to do it and we were only one of those. Don’t blame yourself for everything. There are things we can’t predict”, he takes a step closer to him and notices how Alec watches his every move. “We’re going to get him back, I know it. You don’t seem like someone who gives up without a fight”, he sends him a small smile and the corners of Alec’s lips raise slightly. “Now you have me, an addition”, he winks which prompts another smile from him. “And I’m more than willing to help you. Don’t feel like you’re alone in this”, something flashes in Alec’s eyes but it’s too short for Magnus to grasp it before Alec’s arms are around him and he is hidden in his warm embrace. Lips land on his forehead and his heart skips a beat.

“Thank you-”, his voice is broken when he whispers it against his skin. “For being there for me”

It hasn’t been long since their first kiss but yet here he is, invited into Alec’s personal space because he seeks comfort and he has never allowed himself to have it. But with Magnus, he does and he couldn’t be more happy about it. And even though he knows it’s just a spur of a moment, something someone like Alec may regret later, he is grateful to have it and hopeful to prompt such behaviour from him in the future. Preferably in happier circumstances.

He moves his head from his chest and shifts himself closer to Alec’s neck, his lips touching Alec’s jawline, his nose nudging his earlobe.

“Anytime”, he whispers and feels Alec’s arms tightening around him.

2.

Magnus’ hand feels safe in Alec’s grip. He watches him with his careful eyes, wondering what thoughts are rushing through his head at this moment. Because when it comes to Magnus, his mind is quite busy right now. The fact that he apologized to him, that he hid his pride and came to his loft just because he felt bad about the way he made him feel… Magnus feels weak at the very thought. He can’t remember a shadowhunter who has ever treated Magnus this way. Not brushing off their own mistakes, making him feel like he matters, like he is worth being apologized to. Maybe he really isn’t delusional and he found himself someone who… will appreciate him for real. Magnus can’t help but wish.

“What are you thinking of?”, he asks him, trying to tear away from his own thoughts. Alec lifts his eyes at him, a small private smile present on his lips.

“I’m sorry”, he tells him.

“You’ve already said that”, he answers, shifting closer to him and Alec blushes slightly.

“It doesn’t hurt to say it again”, he admits and Magnus closes his mouth because this doesn’t deserve any teasing response from him. He really is _this_ different.

“Anything else you’d like to say, darling?”, he asks him and Alec bites his lip. Magnus knows he does it to stop the blush from spreading on his whole face but each time, he fails. “Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?”

“I really”, he starts, his fingers suddenly traveling up from his hand. “_really _like your arms”, he admits and Magnus snorts. How can this man be embarrassed and shameless at the same time?

“Oh really?”, he teases slightly, moving himself closer to Alec’s face. “I’d say prove it, that is if you want to say ‘I’m sorry’ again”, he challenges with a smirk and to his surprise, Alec shakes his head, clearly amused.

“All the encouragement I needed”, he replies and squeezes his arms a little. The corners of his lips raise and Magnus has to bite his lip to stop a laugh that wants to escape him. He is so busy thinking about this man’s antics that he completely misses the moment warm lips collide with his own. He pulls Alec closer to his body, his hand landing on his exposed neck, caressing the skin lightly. For a second he thinks he hears a moan escaping Alec’s mouth but he shrugs it off. Bad choice. Alec really is this bastard because he squeezes his arms just as he dives deeper into his mouth.

Okay. Okay, Magnus. _Okay._

Yeah, he’s worse at keeping his own sounds to himself.

Alec draws back from the kiss, a loud snort escaping him when his hazel eyes stare into Magnus’.

“Arms good”, he announces and _the hell it means_. His irises shine brightly when he gives him another peck. Magnus wishes he knew what is occupying his mind right now.

He really, _really _wants to know.

3.

Alec disappeared in his guest room a while ago and Magnus can’t help but want him to get out of there already. As much as he wants Alexander to be happy, the very thought of his parabatai staying at _his place _is a nightmare. He certainly hasn’t imagined _this brother _bothering him at night.

“Why me?”, he sighs quietly, closing his eyes and taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry?”, the voice he wanted to hear resonates into the room. Magnus blinks and sees him standing over the couch and watching him with careful hazel eyes. His expression is just as unamused as Magnus’ so he decides it’s a good thing. His boyfriend, _boyfriend_, sighs loudly, clearly annoyed, and falls on the couch next to Magnus. “I love my brother but-”, he stops himself to groan and it makes Magnus’ mouth turn into a slight smile.

“I know darling”, he moves few strands from his forehead that fell on his eyes when he closed them, leaning against the backrest. Alec blinks his eyes tiredly and smiles at him a little sheepishly. Magnus winks at him and raises his hand which is holding a drink. “Want one?”, he asks, only slightly worried about Alec’s demeanor. His boyfriend leans closer instead and leaves a long, promising kiss on his lips. Magnus wants to dive deeper into it but Alec quickly draws back, a drink now present in his hand. He opens his mouth to say something, maybe teasingly scold him but Alec’s lips are already attached to the glass and its content seems to be long gone, leaving only a grimace on his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Magnus smirks, shifting himself closer, touching his cheek with his lips. “Needed that?”

“Yeah”, Alec sighs, closing his eyes for another time this evening. “Rain check?”, he asks him and Magnus furrows his brows. Alec turns his head, resting it on the couch and smiles at him. “A night in?”

Magnus’ grin is too wide to describe when he leans into Alec’s not-so-personal space. “I would very much like this”, he tells him and is rewarded with a blinding smile. “Do you have to go right now?”

“Not really but I figured you would like to be alone after being haunted by my brother”, he tells him honestly.

“Nonsense, darling. I always want to spend my time with you and if it’s the only thing that stops you, well, let it go”, he encourages him, his fingers trailing small lines on Alec’s arms.

“I’m sorry for him”, Alec mutters, his hazel irises staring into his own. “He’s invading your privacy and-”

“Don’t worry about it, I agreed”, he dismisses it quickly.

“Thank you”, Alec tells him, his voice full of gratitude and something else Magnus can’t decipher. His eyes are sparking slightly when he opens his mouth again. “You don’t have to do this and yet, you are. I can’t tell you how much it means to me”, he admits, his fingers finding Magnus’ hand and squeezing it in a tight grip.

“It is a right thing to do”, Magnus explains, his other hand grasping their joined ones.

“You’re amazing”, Alec sighs, shaking his head with disbelief. “Can’t believe I’m worthy of holding your hand”, he tells him and only then realizes how weird it sounded.

“_Worthy_”, Magnus taunts him. “Good way with words”, he teases, hitting their shoulders together. “I recall you were _worthy _of another thing today”, he prompts and a blush spreads on Alec’s neck. _It’s so adorable_, Magnus wants to shout. “Come here, Mr. Worthy of Kisses”, he laughs, pulling Alec even closer to his body and locking their mouths into a kiss.

If he giggles against his boyfriend’s lips, no one needs to know. Beside Alexander whose a main goal for the night becomes forcing those adorable titters from Magnus.

4.

They stumble out of the photo booth, laughing giddily and faltering every few steps. Magnus is happy, incredibly happy, when he lunges himself at his boyfriend’s back, his arms circling around his waist. Alec’s giggles at the contact, two photographs almost falling from his hands. Magnus kisses his shoulder and sighs contently, his fingers tightening on Alec’s abdomen.

“I’m taking this one”, he states and Magnus looks at the one he chose.

“No way, I wanted this one”, he whines, trying to get it from between his fingers. Alec raises his hand above his head and smiles triumphantly.

“Can’t win them all, Mr. Bane”, he teases lightly when Magnus is just millimeters from touching it. He’s not even that tall, only few inches but his arms are so long and he can’t close this small space between the photograph and his thumb. In a spur of a moment, he lowers his hand, hooking it around Alec’s neck and brings him closer into a kiss. It’s enough for Alec to both moan _and _lower his hand as well, and Magnus couldn’t be more proud about himself, snatching a small thing from his palm.

“Ha!”, he jumps excitedly, a happy moment making him more giddy than he’d like to admit. Alec pouts slightly and Magnus giggles, rewarding him with a long peck. “I’m happy for those few glasses of wine at dinner, you’re much more relaxed”, he teases him and Alec pats his arm, offended. “Come on, it’s going to rain, we need to get to the hotel”, he catches his hand, dragging him behind him.

“You can just portal us”, Alec laughs, his long legs quickly falling into steps with Magnus’ attempt to run.

“Where’s the fun in that?”, he smiles brightly and leans closer to kiss him again while walking which results in them both stumbling for a few seconds and then erupting into an uncontrollable laughter.

They almost make it to the Palace Hotel before the torrent of rain. Almost. They end up strolling through the street, heavy drops wetting their clothes. For a second Magnus considers it a perfect opportunity for a kiss and a second later Alec is the one who wraps his arms around him and kisses him like his life depends on it. They reach their hotel room eventually, drenched to the core with a giddy, content smiles on their faces, photos safe in their dry pockets. Even then, Alec drags him out on the balcony and kisses him again, pushing him against the wet railing. Magnus doesn’t mind at all. When they pull apart, Alec sends him the most blinding smile Magnus has ever seen in his entire life and he isn’t sure how he can be the one to be blessed with this masterpiece.

“You make me so happy”, he confesses and Magnus’ heart stops in his chest, his mouth closing abruptly, speechless at the sudden confession.

“Yeah?”, Magnus is able to whisper and Alec nods furiously, his grin decorating his shining face.

“Yeah. I’ve never been so happy in my life”, he admits and Magnus bites his lip to stop it from trembling. Alec’s irises are incredibly wide and honest, their hazelness makes Magnus feel things he hasn’t in a long time. “Thank you for making me smile”, he tells him, cradling his face between his hands.

“You can keep those photos, we can switch”, he tells him breathlessly, completely giving in to Alec’s presence, and his boyfriend all but grins at him, his fingers caressing his cheeks. “Thank you for making me smile too”, he chokes on his words, a lump in his throat hurting him with all those emotions. Suddenly, Alec is the one who is left speechless at Magnus’ words and he leans closer to his face, claiming his lips into another breathless kiss. And Magnus absolutely loves it. He loves how they fit against each other, how they move like they’ve known each other’s bodies for years and how they fill this moment not only with pure need but also with giddiness they feel when they are around each other.

Magnus is happy to be the one who makes Alec feel this way but he is, selfishly, even happier he found someone who makes him feel this way again.

5.

Magnus stretches on the sheets, sighing contently, and reaches for his boyfriend. When he doesn’t find another body next to him, he opens his eyes quickly and sits up on the bed, looking for his lost lover. Something squeezes in his chest and he needs to swallow because, screw being reasonable, he feels abandoned right now and he hates that feeling. Not so long ago, in the early hours of this morning, he woke up to his boyfriend cradling him in his strong arms. He missed that feeling, being with someone _after. _He hasn’t experienced it for quite a long time. He remembers clearly how his boyfriend joked about being late to the Institute, how he moved from Magnus’ tight grip which made his heart clench in his chest.

But then he smiled. And _stayed._

Magnus hasn’t had such a good morning in… yeah, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Alec stayed with him. He guided him through his insecurities, let him express his worries and after everything, he hold his hand tightly and didn’t let go until Magnus fell asleep again. He thought he’s going to wake up cuddled next to his warm skin again and he can’t help but feel disappointed he disappeared.

“Hey, handsome”, he hears a quiet voice from a doorway and feels questioning look on him so he lifts his eyes and a wide smile takes over his whole face. He bites his lip, trying to stop the tears that gather in his brown irises.

“Hi”, he whispers hesitantly and Alec lifts his eyebrows at him. He moves closer to the bed and only then Magnus notices a tray in his hands. “What is that?”, he asks like he hasn’t already known and his boyfriend sends him a smirk. _His boyfriend _sends him _a smirk._

_God, I have created a monster._

“What does it look like to you?”, he asks him cheerfully and sits next to him.

“Like cold sheets”, he huffs, trying to regain his usual amusing self. His boyfriend puts the tray away and suddenly Magnus’ face is cradled by his calloused hands and his lips are full of a certain shadowhunter. He sighs, pushing himself deeper into the kiss and Alec smiles against his mouth.

“I made breakfast”, he tells him when they finally draw back. Magnus can’t help but caress his soft cheek with his thumb. His heart clenches in his chest again but it’s a different feeling than the last one. “Izzy called and said mum and Max on their way to the Institute. And I _may have_ asked her about the exact hour of her arrival and told her I’m not going back _yet_”, he explains, emphasizing some of his words. “I’m never living it down but it was worth it”, he murmurs dreamily, his hand lost in Magnus’ soft hair. He blinks at him curiously and now Alec is the one to bite his lip and avert his gaze. “Try it”, he says, pushing the tray in his direction and Magnus eagerly reaches for a French Toast, moaning quietly when he tries it.

“It’s good”, he compliments and Alec smiles proudly. “What did I do to deserve it?”

“It’s probably the only thing I can do”, he explains, shrugging his other question off.

“The only?”, Magnus asks him curiously and Alec laughs a little.

“You’ll see”, he tells him and Magnus grins because his heart roars in his chest.

“Is that a promise?”, he teases him and Alec licks his lips what makes Magnus look at them.

“I really hope so”, he replies, his voice a little breathless, whether it’s because of his answer or the mood that suddenly shifted.

“I don’t remember having oranges in my fridge”, Magnus prompts and something shiny appears in Alec’s eyes. It’s not the first time it happens, Magnus is, again, eager to find out what it means.

“The shop down the street is a nice place”, his boyfriend tells him instead and the last string of Magnus’ willpower is suddenly broken. He practically jumps on his lap, his plump lips faster than ever, quickly attached to his boyfriend’s matching ones. The tray forgotten on the sheets, mouth moving against mouth, only shallow breathes audible in the room.

He _will_ eat the amazing-looking breakfast but first he will say thank you. All over again, in the only way he seems to be able to right now. Because this morning is all he dreamt about for such a long time and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve it.

_What did I do to deserve you?_, the voice in his head repeats and it looks like at some point the question leaves his busy mouth and is met with an answer. _I could ask the same. _

Magnus prays it’s real and he hasn’t just imagined it in a turmoil of his own heart.

+1

He saw this look in his eyes numerous times and again, he can’t decipher it. Hazel irises, his absolute favourite right now, stare into his own making Magnus speechless

“Magnus- I love you”, he almost chokes, breathless, because of the amount of words that left him and Magnus shakes his head slightly like he wants to say _You did it, Alexander, you did it. _and he swallows, trying to regain control over his brain.

“I love you too”, he tells him and the look of relief he is met with is something he didn’t know he needed in his life. Suddenly, his arms are full of a certain shadowhunter whose lips attack his own. All the emotions Magnus hid behind his walls, all the emotions he couldn’t understand are flowing through him and out of him, matching the ones Alec is sending his way. Their breathes mingle when they stare in each other’s eyes. Magnus can’t think of a more perfect moment when he tightens his hands around him, relaxing into this blissful feeling, hiding himself into a crook of his neck. He is content and happy.

He is loved.

.

“I love you”, Alec kisses his ear. “I love you”, his jaw. “I love you”, his cheek. “I love you”, his neck. “I love you”, his chest. “I love you”, his heart. “I love you so much”, he tells him and claims his mouth in a kiss. Magnus tries to shift closer, already flush against his body, pulling his boyfriend to lay on him on the bed. Alec doesn’t let him and starts his journey again, marking every exposed part of Magnus’ body he can find. The mantra is enchanting him, filling him and making him love this amazing man even more. He’s naked on his own sheets, surrendering completely to the sweet words coming from his man’s mouth. Alec is so gentle with him, so loving and Magnus can’t stop the tears that gather in his eyes. It is unreal, impossible. It’s not something Magnus could ever deserve.

His sweet, young Alexander.

“I love you”, Alec whispers again and Magnus sighs contently, closing his eyes, giving into the feeling he could never get bored of. His hands absentmindedly find Alec’s cheeks and he cradles them, caressing them with his thumbs, enjoying the soft skin under his fingertips.

“Alexander”, he murmurs and Alec blinks himself from his trance. “I love you”, his words prompt a grin on his boyfriend’s face. Maybe it’s all he’s been waiting for, maybe it’s what he wanted to hear from Magnus, maybe he wanted him to say it first.

Maybe.

Because that’s definitely what Magnus wanted.


End file.
